Crimson Concrete
by Belina
Summary: Rikku's sister's Alvira and Sierra join the Gullwings in their hunt for the Crimson Spheres. Rated PG for mild language and subjects.


I stood there silently, my back turned from the others. The tears flowed softly down my cheeks, but they couldn't know, I couldn't let myself know. I quickly wiped my face and turned back around to go sit by my elder sister. She was looking very concerned for our cousin Yuna. She was sitting there trying very hard not to cry. Tidus put a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. He whispered something in her ears. I didn't hear I was busy giving my younger sister a shoulder to cry on. We all watched as he climbed up a bit higher...leaving us....and the rest, is....well faded, from my memory...............  
  
--------------  
  
"Alvira! Alvira! Wake up; we have to go meet Rikku and the others!" I was awoken from my dream. My younger sister, Sierra, was shaking me ecstatically.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm up I'm up!" I said exasperatedly. I got up and went to go change. I picked out the usual small orange halter top that was cut just above my belly button, showing off my small beaded belly button ring. I slipped into a small red skirt and slipped on some boots. Then I put on my long beaded earrings and hoops and a ton of colored bracelets and my black fingerless gloves.  
  
Then I pulled my long blonde hair up into a pony tail with a couple looped braids sticking out here and there, and then I braided the two long strands of hair that fell in my face and braided the long thick strand of hair that always hung on my left shoulder and beaded it.  
  
"Okay I'm done. Go change and let's move out!" I said to Sierra, coming from my room.  
  
"Mmmkay!" Sierra said cheerfully. She came out quickly after going in. She was wearing an orange bikini top, long arm gloves with many bows, quite like my older sister Rikku, a short khaki skirt and some tennis shoes. Her blonde hair was in its long wrapped braid, and then braided back in cornrows and into a ponytail. She had a few strands of hair hanging in her green eyes that she, Rikku and I all had.  
  
"Okay, so we were to meet them in Luca correct?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what Rikku said!" Sierra said looking a tad confused.  
  
"Yeah, Luca....Yuna's concert is there."  
  
"Oh yeah! Yay we get to see Yunie! We haven't seen her in two years!" Sierra said jumping around.  
  
"Yeah...two years ago...two long years ago....." I said softly, "Well, we have no time to waste! Let's go!" And with that she and I ran from my room and out to our small Airship.  
  
Once on board I said to the captain, "To Luca please!" He nodded kindly and with that we were at Luca within ten minutes, give or take a few.  
  
"Thank you sir!" I said kindly before exiting the ship.  
  
"Wow, this place is so crowded how are we to find sis and Yunie here?" Sierra said, gazing at all the people surrounding the Dome.  
  
"There are a lot of people, well let's start looking!" I said before starting to search around, entering a new area I looked around and saw a huge water fountain, and my sister Rikku looking around, probably for me and Sierra.  
  
"Sierra!" I shouted, "I found Rikku! Rikku! Hey Rikku!" I called out running over to her hugging her, "Hey! There you are! Me and Sierra were looking for you!"  
  
"Alvira! Hey! Hi Sierra!" Rikku said cheerfully hugging us both. "We've been waiting, everyone else is inside. Let's go!" She said waving her hand towards the entrance to the dome before going inside. Sierra and I followed.  
  
"Yay, I'm so excited we get to see Yunie perform!" Sierra said excitedly.  
  
"There, there are the others!" Rikku said, I saw Brother, his friend Buddy, some kid and....a girl I had seen before, in Bevelle when I was visting with Baralai....what was her name....  
  
"Alright, you two know Brother and Buddy, but the squirt over there, just kidding!" Rikku said after seeing a glare from the kid, "That's Shinra, and the girl over there is Doct....erm I mean Paine,"  
  
"Paine? Oh yeah, you used to be on the Crimson Squad with Baralai!" I said looking at Paine.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember seeing you in Yevon a couple times, I'm surprised Cid let's you go see Baralai...." Paine said.  
  
"Well it took A LOT of persuading to get Pops to let her go see him, she realllly likes him, don' cha 'Vira?" Rikku said playfully.  
  
"Oh yeah, mmmhmmm sure....whatever..." I said bluntly, "The shows about to start let's go!" Everyone nodded in agreement and we started our way over to our section. On the way over there Brother playfully put his arm around both Sierra and I's shoulders.  
  
"Cu ruf ryja so dfu cecdanc paah mydamo? Ryja oui paah cdyoehk uid uv dnuipma? E ruba cu...oui kenmc paddan hud ryja puovneahtc un E'mm ryja du ku payd dras ib!" he said to us. We both took his arms and flipped over so he landed on his back.  
  
"Oh Brother! Even if we WERE going out with someone we wouldn't let you know! We like to keep our loves alive!" We both said laughing.  
  
"Ooow...but do you HAVE to be so rough, I swear....." He said getting up and grumbling.  
  
"Nice job, he needed that!" Buddy and Shinra said laughing. We all continued to laugh and joke around until we made it to our section. Just in time to the lights dimmed and the music started playing. We all swayed gently to the music before the pace quickened and we all started full on dancing.  
  
There was never anything better than dancing for me, it always soothed me. Making me feel at home and like I belonged, everything was just magical when my body could move rhythmically to the music. I remembered when I first started dancing I was about five....  
  
----------  
  
"Come on Alvira it's easy! Just do this, this and this! Move to the music!" a six year old Rikku said to me.  
  
"I don't know...I don't think I can do it...." I said unsurely, "Well, okay here goes nothing," The slow music played and I started to sway a bit, leaping and twirling, the next thing I knew I was dancing. Rikku stayed and watched for a bit, but she left after a while to go play with a boy named Gippal, I knew she liked him.  
  
I just continued to dance, twirling and twirling, so much I got dizzy and fell over.  
  
"Are you okay?" A young boy's voice called out, rushing over to me. The boy looked about 4 years older than me, he had very blonde hair that looked white and deep hazel eyes, I found myself lost in them for a moment before I snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh, yes I'm okay, thanks..." I said as he helped me to my feet, "I just got, a little, dizzy, is all," I looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well I saw you dancing, you dance very good, how long have you danced?" He said looking at me.  
  
"Erm...well I just started dancing today actually....." I said looking up a bit, almost blushing.  
  
"Oh really? Would you like...to dance....with me?" He asked shyly.  
  
"Umm....yeah I'd love to dance with you," I replied. He smiled and took my hand and put the other on my waist and I took his hand and placed my hand on his waist. We slowly started to dance across the room.  
  
After what seemed like hours we stopped dancing.  
  
"It's dark out, we have been dancing for so long, and I don't even know your name." He said.  
  
"And I don't know yours.....my name is Alvira...."  
  
"My name is Baralai, it was nice meeting you Alvira, but now...I have to go.....goodbye for now...." He said, gently brushing his lips against my cheek before leaving.  
  
"...goodbye..." I whispered softly, my hand on my cheek....  
  
------------  
  
"Alvira! Sierra!" I was snapped out of my memories when Yuna came running up to us. She looked gorgeous in her songstress outfit. She always was a very pretty girl.... She came up and hugged me, and the Sierra.  
  
"Yunie! Hey it's been a long time! You were great!" Sierra said cheerfully.  
  
"It's great to see you again Yuna! It's been too long, two years." I said.  
  
"Yeah, two long years...." She said looking down at the ground but then back up, "So I heard you two want to join the Gullwings, hmm?"  
  
"Yeah, we want to find the Crimson Spheres, really. Baralai thinks it would be nice to have them...." I said.  
  
"Oh not with this Baralai guy again!" Brother said, "All you want is to please him! Don't you want to show respect to the Al Bhed not go kiss up to the Yevon praetor?!?"  
  
"Shut up! What I do and who I hang out with doesn't concern you!" I said defensively, "He's my very good friend and I have the right to hang out with him if I want to!"  
  
"Now, now, let's not fight!" Paine said, "Save your energy for the fiends we'll have to fight!"  
  
"Yes, you two should love each other, you are siblings!" Yuna said.  
  
"Yeah right anyone get along with Brother?" Sierra said laughing.  
  
"Hey! I am a very likeable person!" Brother said.  
  
"Sure you are....sure you are..." Rikku, Buddy and Shinra said.  
  
"Well.....I guess we should head back to the airship, Yunie's gonna be surrounded with fans once they find out where we are....so...let's go." I said before heading towards the ship. Once we were all on board Sierra and I took the liberty of looking around the ship. It was quite nice for an airship.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Sooooo where to first?" Paine asked Buddy. We were all gathered around on the Bridge.  
  
Buddy did a few things and searched around on the screen in front of him before deciding, "We should probably go to Leblanc's Chateau, there should be some spheres around there....."  
  
"Yes, but how will we get in?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Oh...yeah....how should we get in without getting caught?" Rikku said.  
  
I pondered a bit before speaking up, "I think we should find Nooj or someone close to Leblanc to assure her we aren't there for any trouble, so we should head over to the Youth League camp."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Sierra said, "Gullwings let's move out!"  
  
"Hey! That's what I'm supposed to say!" Brother whined, "I'm the leader and I give the orders!"  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter, let's just go," Shinra said. Yuna, Paine, Rikku and I all nodded and with that we set out to the Youth League Headquarters to find their leader.  
  
-------------  
  
"Well, here it is, the Youth League!" Rikku said as she, Sierra, Paine, Yuna and I got off the ship to find Nooj.  
  
"Paine, do you know where Nooj usually stays when he's here?" Yuna asked.  
  
"He's usually inside, in a meeting or something like that," Paine said shrugging.  
  
"Well, I guess the best thing to do is go inside then I guess!" Sierra said heading towards the large building up ahead.  
  
When we got to the doors a man came running up to us, "Please don't go inside," he said, "Nooj is in an important meeting right now and doesn't want the Gullwings to be bothered with his troubles!" And with that he ran back to 'training' the new Youth Leaguers.  
  
I sighed, "Meeting or no meeting let's go in," I glanced back at the guy who had confronted us, "and let's move quickly!" I swiftly opened the doors and hurried all the others inside and then went in myself and closed the doors.  
  
"Wow....it's so big!" Sierra breathed looking around in awe.  
  
"Yeah, Nooj has a nice place, we can maybe ask for a tour later....we should go find him right now." Yuna said, starting to look around for a hallway or a meeting room.  
  
Paine was looking down a dark hallway, listening very closely, "Wait, there are people, coming down from this hallway, headed this way right now..." she said.  
  
Yet before we had anytime to hide someone came up from behind me and hugged me, "Well if it isn't Cid's girl! It's been awhile hasn't it?" Cid's girl? That's what Gippal calls Rikku....not me....  
  
"Gippal? I'm not Rikku, I'm Alvira," I said struggling out of his arms.  
  
He looked a bit shocked but then he smiled and laughed, "Sorry, you look just like your sister though, shocking resemblance."  
  
"Oh Gippal, me and 'Vira look nothing alike!" Rikku said as she came up to him.  
  
"How come I haven't seen you around lately? Don't like me anymore? Or did you just 'forget' about last night?" Gippal said, very close in Rikku's face, a bit..too close if you ask me.  
  
She obviously thought it was too close too for she shoved him away, "Are you saying I'm not committed? I have a life Gippal! We aren't exactly dating so I can't always be there! Maybe if you were actually BRAVE enough to ask me out then maybe I wouldn't forget!" She yelled.  
  
"Whoa, Rikku, calm down...." I said trying really hard not to laugh. I knew where she was coming from though, she and Gippal had always been so close, I could of sworn they had gone out on a date or two, I don't really know what they do when they see each other.....But recently she had been complaining about how he always wanted so much from her but he had never even asked her out....just flirting, never even trying to get into a committed relationship. I felt sorry for my sister.  
  
"Yeah, listen to your sister Rikku, there's no need for yelling," Gippal said, shutting his gaping mouth and recovering from shock.  
  
Rikku's eyes widened, "What did you call me?" She said in a voice that you couldn't exactly read the emotion of.  
  
"Erm...uh...Rikku?" Gippal said in a small voice gulping.  
  
"You called me Rikku?" She said her face lightened up and she jumped on him, "You called me Rikku! No more 'Cid's girl'!" She said excitedly.  
  
Gippal was taken aback but then smiled, "Well that was just a one time thing, Cid's girl. But now I must take my leave and get back to the Bikanel Dessert, until next time." And with that he was off.  
  
"Erm, now that that's over...can we go find Nooj?" Yuna said.  
  
"Ohh yeah, I was too busy spectating that wonderful scene I completely forgot what we were doing!" Sierra said.  
  
"So, let's head down that hall, they obviously were meeting in there, and since Gippal left they probably finished." Paine said.  
  
"Yeah, that or they kicked him out..." Rikku said fuming. We all just laughed and set off down the hall and into a large room that still was being cleared out. Nooj saw us and nodded politely in our direction.  
  
"Ahh, high summoner Yuna, how nice of you to join us, or did you come to see me for something?" He said.  
  
"Oh, no we just were wondering if you could give us a hand...." Yuna said.  
  
"With what?" Nooj inquired.  
  
I decided to speak up, "We were wondering if you could talk Leblanc into letting us have her Crimson Spheres......if that wouldn't be too much to ask,"  
  
"Talk to Leblanc, eh? Won't be an easy task but I'm sure I can talk some sense into her," Nooj said, "so shall we all go to her Chateau?"  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Sierra said, "Let's go!" And with that she and the others took off towards the airship.  
  
-----------------  
  
"So what your saying is that the Gullwings want my Crimson Spheres?" Leblanc said to Nooj, in her bedroom at Leblanc's Chateau.  
  
"Yes, will you let them have them?" Nooj said.  
  
"I don't know, love. I would like to keep them, but for you they can have them," she replied, "ORMI! LOGOS!" she yelled, "Bring me the all of our Crimson Spheres!"  
  
Not too long after Ormi and Logos, Leblanc's henchmen, came running in with 3 Crimson Sphere's in their hands.  
  
"Here they are boss!" Ormi said, handing them to her.  
  
"Thank you, now here you are love." Leblanc said handing them to Nooj, "Tell those Gullwings to use them wisely now, goodbye!"  
  
"Thank you, Leblanc. Goodbye for now." Nooj said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Did you get 'em?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yes, here they are," Nooj said handing them to Yuna.  
  
"Thanks Nooj," Yuna and I said in unision, we looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Your welcome, if I may ever be of service to you again please let me know, I must take my leave now though, goodbye." Nooj said, and with that he was gone.  
  
"Well, should we watch them?" Paine asked.  
  
"Yeah! Yunie, can we?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Well okay, let's watch them!" Yuna said, "Let's wait till we get on the ship though,"  
  
"Well let's go then, I'm actually quite eager to see them," Paine said, leaving the chateau and going to the airship. The others and I did the same.  
  
---------------------  
  
"You gonna watch Alvira?" Sierra asked me on the airship.  
  
"No, I don't think I'm going to..." I said unsurely.  
  
"Oh come on Alley! You have to watch!" Rikku said.  
  
"No, no. It's okay, really, go watch." I said.  
  
"Don't bug her, if she wants to watch them then she will," Buddy said.  
  
"So shall I show them?" Shinra asked. After that I don't know what happened for I had left the room.  
  
----------------------  
  
A/N- There finished! This is my first FFX2 Story so go easy on me! I hope you liked it! No flames, comments are appreciated! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of it's characters. Alvira and Sierra are my own characters. 


End file.
